User talk:Hakune
There was a young girl named Emily and she loved her computer and all the games she had on it. Day 1 I was on my computer late at night and I was surfing the web for new rpg horror games to play, and I came across a link and it just said “download me”, but I decided to look at it tomorrow so I closed up my laptop and went to bed. Day 2 So I woke up, went to my computer and clicked on the link, all I saw was a download link of course, and I was a bit hesitant at first, but I went ahead and downloaded it, it took about 10 minutes because it was a big file and while it was downloading I went ahead and changed out of my pajamas and into some sweats and a t-shirt. After that I went to the file and clicked on it. It was a game unlike another game I have ever played. The walls were pitch black but every few feet there was a candle, as I was playing the game I realized I could only move my fingers it was like I was frozen in place, until my brother that is came into my room and closed my laptop on my fingers. He told me to come downstairs that it was important. On the living room TV there was a news report about 3 kids in our neighborhood dying after playing a game called “dark halls” and they showed a screenshot and it looked like the game I just play, but i just shrugged it of. Day 3 I went to my laptop and looked at the screen, I found the file and deleted it, but just as I deleted it I felt dizzy and fell out of my chair and as i was laying on the floor everything went black and quiet. After that Emily died the doctors thought it was a minor stroke, but her brother disagreed, he said she was perfectly healthy in every way possible plus she was only 14 her birthday passed just 4 days before. To this day no one knows what happened to poor Emily along with the other 3 children. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hakune page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CrashingCymbal (talk) 19:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Uhm Hello, I saw you left a message on my talk page. Next time please sign your post using four tildes and stuff so I know who's talking to me...Also yes, I would love to talk, just get on chat? ColdShowers (talk) 22:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC)